fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Amber Morrison
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Amber's young life wasn't the best. As a child, she was a very good one. She was always polite, and kind to everyone. Especially around her parents. Amber wanted to impress them and get them to pay more attention to her. But it never worked. Amber studied hard, did her best, but her parents were to obsessed with other stuff. Monday through Friday, they had work from early to late. Saturday and Sunday, they caught up with friends, and work, and then went to parties. Amber asked if she could go to a party with them, help them at the store, but they never paid attention to her. This hurt Amber very much. Amber decided that maybe making friends and dating someone would get their attention. Amber started hanging out with the famous kids, tried dating the famous boys. But no one wanted to be friends or date Amber, who they called the know-it-all. Some even started bullying her. One day, Amber was in the cafeteria, getting lunch with the prodigies, when she ran into the biggest bully of the school. Her and his friends teased her and made from of her. When Amber eventually tried to get past them, they "accidentally" bumped into her, making her food fall. When she went to pick it up, they tripped her, making her fall and get food all over her. Amber was in tears by then, shocked at what had happened. Eventually, two kids named Austin and Jasmine came and stood up for her. They were two famous kids, who no one wanted to mess with. Amber eventually couldn't watch anymore and ran off. They found her eventually, and after awhile, the three became very close. Amber no longer cared if she impressed her parents or not. She still tried her hardest and studied her hard, but only because she wanted to. Amber is now 24, and is a Foxfire Mentor. Amber is a Guster. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Amber is a kind, friendly, and polite lady. She loves to teach, and is very fair with the prodigies. She can be strict, and doesn't hesitate to give out detention and other consequences. After her childhood, Amber tries her best to make sure no one is bullied or left out. She is a very hard working teacher, and tries her best to help others. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Amber has black hair and neon blue eyes. Her Model is Selena Gomez. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? •Teaching •Showing others who's boss •Being fair Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''Talentless. (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved